1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope device which allows for examination of a sample in at least two different illumination modes.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent microscopic examination methods frequently require the use of different illumination methods and illumination modes and their combined utilization in a single device. According to WO 2004/077121 A1, for example, a “beam hub” concept is proposed, wherein beam multiplex elements which can be actuated allow for the selection of certain illumination beams from a plurality of possible illumination beams.
DE 102 33 549 A1 relates to a scanning microscope having a light source that generates an illuminating beam for illumination of a sample, which can be directed through or over the sample by a beam deflection device. A further light source generates a manipulation light beam which likewise can be directed through or over the sample by the beam deflection device.
It is a first object of the invention to provide for a microscope device for optional examination of a sample by at least a first light beam bundle and a second light beam bundle, wherein it is possible to switch in a simple manner between the first and the second light beam bundle for illumination and wherein further at least one geometric property of the selected light beam bundle should be adjustable in a simple manner in the object plane.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a microscope device for examination of a sample, wherein at least two different geometric properties of a light beam bundle are adjustable in a simple manner in the object plane.